


fulcrum

by Aminias



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst with a Happy Ending, Black Ops Kakashi, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto) Feels, Dealing with greif, Domestic Fluff, Dungeon & Dragons, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Humor, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hatake Kakashi-centric, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kakashi's epic man pain, M/M, Minor Angst, Misunderstandings, Naruto is Just Naruto, Neighbor Madara runs the Game and comic book store, Rating subject to change, Sakura is a saint, Sasuke is done and gay, Team Seven Meddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, returns home to his family dojo to run the place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: In which Madara is the ‘uncle’ who owns some sort of ungodly mix between a curiosities emporium and a game and comic one-stop shop.Kakashi returns back to his hometown after the war and tries to re-assimilate with society. He is the long-suffering landlord and  runs the Dojo next door.It's a struggle but at least he has his hot-headed store neighbor to entertain him.Enter a pair of meddling students-friends, and weekly D&D sessions he may have signed on for more than he bargained for.__“I know, there was an incident with a velociraptor, electricity and two young people. They seemed rather taken with each other in the name of love I had to delay. ““Well if it was in the name of love,” Madara repeated looking even less convinced.“Yes,” Kakashi said. “Now sir if you could just put the lamp down?”“I suppose as long as you promise to do something about the water pressure?”“I’m only a man.” Kakashi shook his head. “The plumber, however, will be arriving later.”





	1. recur

**Author's Note:**

> E. once dared me to write something purely fluffy with minor angst - well fluffy for me anyway and here it is. 
> 
> Every Fandom needs that one semi-long fic 
> 
> This is pretty much a continuation of 'casualty of society only add like 10k and more angst and pining + fluff. http://archiveofourown.org/works/13147023 (Casualty of Society) 
> 
> Warning this chapter for mentions of Sakumo and Kakashi's not so hot mental health but he's trying.

**re·cur**   

rəˈkər/

  * to go back to
  * occur again, periodically, or repeatedly.
  * go back to (something) in thought or speech.



* * *

 

The laundromat sits off the corner of the Exit in the rundown Strip Mall the open sign blinks.

Beside it, the equally old hair and nail full-service salon is closed. Kakashi sighs and stumbles out of his car stretching his limbs. The ache of the long drive permanents his body and for some reason his knees are cold. He tries not to think about just why the Salon is closed and it’s previous owner.

 

Kakashi meanders to the back of his car and pulls out a bag of his dirty clothes from the trip. He doesn’t have much- has never needed much. The grief he carries is an old weight and he forces himself to look at the Laundromat and the Salon. _The Dojo will be that much harder when he finally gets around to it._

 

If Kakashi is being honest, something he prefers not to do, this clothes washing is a detour. He hardly has enough for a full load. _Just the essentials._ He’s spent so long being in transit going wherever the service told him it’s strange to be standing in the place where it all started. Kakashi brings his hands up before he can stop himself and itches in his left eye. His hair only covers so much and even after all this time he’s not used to the eyepatch.

 

Kakashi sighs again having stalled long enough and opens the door.

 

The bell chimes and someone calls, “Just a minute.” The voice is familiar but it takes him a moment to place it, Genma.

 

He takes in a deep breathe the smell of the place washing over him. The same scent of detergents and sound of washing machines in flux takes him back. Bright flyers are posted everywhere his eyes briefly land on one for the opening of a new comic book and game store. The cheerful lettering and bright neon sears into his brain. _Obito would have like that._ He thinks and unsure what it is that poses him to take the paper and pocket it.

 

“Hey there!” A man now behind the counter calls. “Sorry about that I was just-” He stops abruptly. “Kakashi? Kakashi is that you?” He must hum something like yes because delight breaks out on Genma’s face.

His old acquiescence bounces out from behind the counter.

 

“You sly dog you.” He reaches for Kakashi and ignores when the Silver-haired man can’t hide his flinch side stepping away. Genma politely doesn’t say anything and continues as if the incident didn’t occur. He likely has practice with those back from the war. Raidou had gotten out of the service only a year before Kakashi.

 

“Maa-Genma you haven't changed a bit.”

 

“No, he hasn’t.” Raidou uttered from where he stepped out the back room. The man walks forward on quiet feet an ease about him that conveys danger to the senses. He offers Kakashi a firm handshake and he reluctantly accepts.From what he can remember Raidou has always been the cool methodical type a great counterbalance to Genma’s wisecracking. Raidou looks him over before falling back to wrap an arm around Genma’s waist.

 

Kakashi grips his plastic trash bag of laundry like a lifeline and raises it up in a silent statement.

 

“Right.” Genma shrugs smiling jovially. “You know where the washers are. Got any quarters?”

 

“I had to help a little old lady off a boat to a bigger boat before a shark ate her and lost most my belongings in the process before an eagle gave me some benjamins.” He professed.

 

“So the plot of Jaws and you haven't deposited your Pension yet.” Genma shook his head. “Get this man some quarters _honey_.”

 

“Of course, _sweetie_.” Raidou frowns then opens the register and hands him a few.

 

Kakashi tries to give them back but they won’t hear a word of it. “Consider this an investment,” Raidou says.

 

 _You’ll be staying this time._ The firm line of Genma’s mouth brokers no argument. Kakashi swallows back a wave of memory that threatens to joke him and accepts the coins.

 

Behind them, the bell jangles and Kakashi stills his hand from where it flew to his hip and makes it drop back down. It wouldn’t due to pull a gun out. Genma might get testy and judging by the dart board he had excellent aim.

 

“Hey, I heard that.” Iruka panted stepping inside a bag slung over his shoulder. His eyes landed on him. “Kakashi was back.” He finished. Iruka must have run the length of the Strip Mall from where the Young Minds Preparatory Academy sat across the intersection. Somehow he’d survive dodging cars in rush hour traffic to cross the street and get here. Then again Iruka hadn’t always been so straight-laced. Kakashi distinctly remembered a time with a paint bomb.

 

“Yes.” Kakashi finally said feeling the press of multiple eyes on him.

 

“Well.” Iruka nodded to himself brushing off his clothes. He pulled out a large stack of folders and about dropped it in front of Kakashi. He caught the stack by reflex and didn’t miss Iruka satisfied smile. “I’ll let Naruto know. He needs something more than a few letters. There’s much to discuss.” _Minato and Kushina are dead and you're all he has left.  Here have your mess back._

 

“No.” He said before he could stop himself. Iruka drew himself up looking ready to spit fire.

 

“Please.” Kakashi tried the word foreign on his tongue. Years of disquiet lay between them.  “Not yet, at least give me time to stop by the old place and to clean these clothes first. You’d want me to set a good example Sensei.” He teased attempting to summon their old camaraderie. “I’ll even take you both out to ramen my treat if the old man's still in business.”

 

Iruka didn’t return his good humor. “It’s a little late for that but, it can’t be helped. You better be there.” _You better stay here._

 

 _Don’t worry_ Kakashi tried to make himself say. “I wouldn’t dare miss it.” _Be late, yes, stand up what was supposed to be his ward and risk Iruka’s wrath no._ Kakashi may have a death wish but he wasn’t suicidal. He looked down at the files in his grip and realized it was all the finance and property information.

 

“He’ll come around.” Genma winced after the echo of the door slamming behind Iruka.

Kakashi rather doubted Iruka would do anything he didn’t want to do. Right now the academy instructors had no plans to forgive him. T _hat was fine he didn’t deserve forgiveness._

 

“News travels fast.” He hummed and deposited the first of the coins in the nearest machine. Kakashi hesitated at the door. “Go,” Raidou said. “We’ll watch you things.”

 

He gave them both a watery smile and exited the Laundromat. It was a short walk past the Salon to the Dojo which was perhaps the second largest building in the Strip mall type space. It’d been in the Hatake Family since before the other development in the area took place.

The Dojo had been his Father, Sakumo’s pride, and joy it was also his grave.

 

* * *

 

Kakashi has thought about his ‘return’ as Obito once dubbed it several times. Each instance wilder than the next. For a black ops squad, they’d been pretty loose-lipped and gossiped like old biddies.

 

His favorite variation had been the one with the dinosaur and the lasers made him sound almost heroic and not like a kid who’d turned his back on everything put on a mask and run.

 

Rin had always told his own life story better anyway she added in all these bits that actually made it seem funny, not tragic and stupid. She wouldn’t be telling those stories of their adventures anymore.

 

Kakashi fussed with the keys and unlocked the Dojo willing his hands to remain steady as he entered the building. Despite Guy’s best efforts the place still felt musty and shadowed. He rolled up the blinds the old routine filling him with purpose.

 

His friend had done well enough by the place but it didn't feel the same. _Maybe it didn’t have too?_ The faint light of the fading day shone into the studio and Kakashi took a step back considering.

 

It would take a lot of preparation to make the place ready for any sort of reopening. _The lesson plans alone._ He shook his head and smiled. In therapy, there had been talk of finding a new calling. Reminders that he wasn’t useless and to seek out purpose.

 

Then he turned and reality sank in.

 

No amount of cleaning or polish on the wood floor could erase memory. In his mind's eyes the painted off-white walls still were stained rust brown. Pools of red oozed across the wood floor and his father's empty eyes stared up at him hands lax on the hilt of his sword.

 

He resolved to put a mirror the length of that wall and a mat over the floor. If he didn’t look then it wasn’t there. These days he carried around more than his father's ghost and he wasn’t that angry young man anymore.

 

Kakashi made himself turn away and cataloged the separate training spaces as he descended further back into the Dojo. He flicked the light of the storage room on and watched the pieces of lint and particle dust dance. Tomorrow he’d order several large mats. He’d noted that a few of the light fixtures needed changing and a different desk up front wouldn’t hurt.

 

Perhaps tonight if Iruka was in a more amiable mood the man would be willing to help him with the paperwork involved in keeping things up to code. He’d also need to enlist Raidou and Genma's help. Iruka first though, if anyone knew how to deal with children it was him.

Kakashi was used to teaching soldiers how to shoot not kids how to perform Kata’s there was probably a difference.

 

He abandoned the storage room in favor of taking a look around the apartment. The dojo had been built with family in mind. The Hatake having been a close-knit clan since their immigration to Konoha built off the Dojo. They lived and breathed their art. The result was a space off the back that held several rooms and other private spaces within the compound.

 

All the surrounding land had belonged to them before they sold some parcels and leased others. It was strange to realize he was, in fact, Genma and Raidou’s landlord. Kakashi winced. He really owed Iruka an apology and he doubted just dinner was going to cut it. The instructor had been unfairly handling the paper side of things for him.

 

Kakashi crossed the final hurdle and entered the apartment above. The hooks on the wall are bereft of pictures and with a jolt, he remembers he tossed all those photos in a  box and shoved it somewhere. He’d told Guy to throw it all out but Iruka had given him a _look_ and they’d been saved.

 

The place had already felt too big for two people and now that he’s just one person it seems as if the rooms will swallow him. When Kushina and Minato had occupied the space that had changed. In their absence, the emptiness returns.

He avoids other doors and drops the files on the coffee table.

Guy had left him a note on the kitchen table about the water and electricity being turned on in his old apartment within the compound.

  The first room and the kitchen show signs of being lived in and he knows Iruka and Naruto have been here. That at least gives him pause and stops his mind from falling further into the past.

 

He can’t wait to get the dogs in here. When Kakashi had pulled into the lot he hadn’t exactly had a plan beyond stopping by. He’d left the dogs with the Izuna’s kennel further down the way.

 

Now, his brief phone call with Guy and with the files staring at him and Naruto waiting for things feel real. In truth, he’d known the moment he stepped into the Laundromat he wouldn’t be able to turn away.

 

Kakashi had spent too long doing just that. Obito’s voice reminds him to see everything and Rin's last words bid him, love.

 

He looks around the place that once was his home and could be again. _I’ll try. I’ll do it. I won’t forget._  Kakashi promises lifting his hands to his left eye and rubbing under the patch. He picks the stack of files. They feel heavy but it’s no longer an unwelcome weight. He leafs through for the few he’s looking for and locks things back up.

 

Kakashi has clothes to go get, a shower to take and a dinner to be late for he wouldn’t want to disappoint.


	2. volley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> our two mains meet and more. .

**vol·ley**

ˈvälē/

  * a number of bullets, arrows, or other projectiles discharged at one time.
  * a series of utterances directed at someone in quick succession.
  * an exchange of shots.



* * *

 

“Previous experience.” Kakashi drawls nose deep in a masterpiece by Jiraiya.

 

The women-Konan- huffs and sets down a paper she’d been folding. The man’s eyes twitch and his body is wracked with a cough. _That would be the sickly husband._ The neutral mask she’d been wearing briefly slips to concern and she places a crane in Pein’s lap clutching his hand.

 

Despite the coughing Pein looks stealy. “I’m used to managing a much larger _organization_.”  

 

“Ah, Pein  was it?” He sets the book down in favor of pursuing the papers in front of him. Kakashi can’t find a criminal record he shrugs. “What will you do if tenants are late on the rent?”

 

“They won’t be.” States the man and Kakashi is inclined to believe him.

 

“Excellent your hired, all the proper paper works in front of you. We’ve been having some plumbing trouble, some roof trouble, and some wall trouble. _Enjoy_.” That settled he opens the drawer to pull out the spare key along with the room keys.

 

“I know a plumber, Mr. Kisame. He’s discrete.” Pein grimaces. It takes Kakashi a moment to realize that’s the man's version of a smile.

 

He settles for handing over the keys and not thinking too deeply about discrete _._

 

“Mrs. Konan the paperwork is more or less found in here.” He gestured to the mass of killed trees sitting precariously on the desk.

 

“The Dojo paperwork is mixed with the rental property?” She intoned.

 

“Yes.” He grinned cheerfully beneath his mask. “The apartment is part of the arrangement as managers .” Kakashi placed a key in her hand as well shifting a mountain of files her direction.“I’ll see about getting you a new desk otherwise do as you like.”

 

Her expression read that what she’d like would be to string him up by his entrails.“Understood.” Konana echoed that bit of military formality still in her voice. The pretty flower pin in her uniform bun doesn’t lessen the severity of her tone. “Forgive me sir, but this sheet claims you were supposed to inspect rooms three hours ago?”

 

“So I was.” He agrees and with a cheery wave, Kakashi hightailed it out of the room.

 

* * *

 

What Kakashi didn’t expect was to head from one harrowing experience to the next. He barely ducks the blow aimed at his head and throws his hands up. “Wait! There's been a misunderstanding!”

 

“The fuck there has.” Hisses the long-haired man brandishing his batman lamp. Kakashi’s momentarily distracted by how pretty his attacker is. His cheeks flushed red with anger and wispy locks of dark hair falling over an aristocratic face. A face that is twisted in rage, lips still moving. “Hey, robber, pay attention. Stop looking at the valuables or the cops will be the least of your worries. I know my lamp is nice, mint and everything be a shame to brain you with it.”

 

Kakashi’s mind stutters and he’s glad his first move was to raise his hands and not retaliate. “Don’t call the cops.” _Really?_

 

His opponent appears unconvinced and still brandishes his weapon. The bright Pikachu pajamas he’s wearing do not make the man less intimidating.  “Give me one good reason.” Madara Uchiha as the file read- growls.

 

Kakashi’s skin feels hot under his mask and he brings his hand up to rub near his left eye. Madara raises the lamp. Kakashi peeks out behind his hand. “I’m your landlord.”

 

“Oh.” The man laughed and brushed the hair out of his face. Then he frowned. “You're three hours late.”

 

“I know, there was an incident with a velociraptor, electricity and two young people. They seemed rather taken with each other in the name of love I had to delay. “

 

“Well if it was in the name of love,” Madara repeated looking even less convinced.

 

“Yes,” Kakashi said. “Now sir if you could just put the lamp down?”

 

“I suppose as long as you promise to do something about the water pressure?”

 

“I’m only a man.” Kakashi shook his head. “The plumber, however, will be arriving later.”

 

“Good, if that’s all I planned on catching some more sleep before someone else breaks in .” Madara huffed. “You can show yourself out when you're done with the smoke detectors I trust?” He stalked back into the recesses of the apartment like an affronted feline.

 

Kakashi wasn’t ashamed to admit he watched him quietly wondering what it would be like to touch that silken hair.

* * *

 

"He said  he was going to sleep but then he came back and just sat there watching me the entire time it was rather flattering." Kakashi finished if a touch unsettling.  

 

“You didn't tell him who you were did you?”

 

“His landlord.”

 

Iruka sighed, “Before or after you barged into his apartment?”

 

“He has a point.” Raidou sided with Iruka placing a box of detergent on the shelf.

 

“I sent out a notice.” Kakashi justified propping his legs up on a table and leaning back in the chair with a tired sigh.

 

“Things are going that bad?” Genma tutted placing some coffee down beside him. Kakashi took a whiff then with a shrug sipped it. The mixture tasted like tar, _perfect._ Iruka kept angrily shoving his clothes into the machine. He made an inarticulate noise. “Kakashi how many times have I told you to unroll your socks and what's with the pockets on these pants? They aren't going to get washed all the way through.”

 

“Iruka could you cut it out.” Anko lambasted from across a row of dyers. “Save your strident voice for the students will you I’ve got a killer hangover.”

 

“Well, I never . . .” Iruka broke off chastised. Genma, and Kakashi, however, observed the red dusting his cheeks.

 

“Thanks, you're a doll,” Anko said chipper as you please gliding past him. He fell silent till she settled in another chair with an outdated copy of National Geographic.

 

“Kakashi, do you still want this?” Iruka asked tossing a familiar crinkled flyer his way.

 

“KAKASHI!” Naruto bellowed flying into the Laundromat at an impossibly high speed.

 

“Damn brat.” Anko cackled tossing the magazine Naruto's direction. “Keep it down.”

 

“Yes, scary lady.” Naruto agreed bringing his voice to a dull roar. “I have a rival!” He exclaimed.

 

“Oh?” Kakashi raised his eyebrow sharing a look with his friends.

 

“Yeah, and  he said he was gonna join the dojo I’m gonna beat the crud out of him on the mat, believe it!” Naruto had taken to him quickly after that first night they’d reunited. Kakashi still had a lot to make up for but he liked to think he was well on his way.

 

“ _Naruto_!” Iruka reprimanded. “Violence isn’t the answer.”

 

“Iruka sensei is right Naruto, violence isn’t the answer it’s the solution.” He said and watched Iruka’s rage rise. “Where did you meet this rival?”

 

“He’s Sasuke and he said his brothers better than you, but I told him that he was wrong cause you're the best Kakashi and  could so kick his stupid brother's ass.”

 

“Language,” Iruka said faintly behind Anoko’s laughter.

 

“Then he said his Uncle - whose not really his Uncle- is the best.  I had to challenge him to duel but I first I needed to ask your permission thems the rules.” Naruto beamed. It was one of the first lessons no using martial arts without your master's permission.

 

“That's right.” Kakashi conceded ruffling the blond's hair. The Dojo was still a work in progress. He’s already gotten Guy to agree to teach. Iruka had offered to do some basic instructing but Kakashi’s main focus would be on twelve and up. They’d talked it over during the dinner and he didn’t have the patience for much else.

 

“Sasuke doesn't take martial arts, He’s got Ninja Force cards too and his Uncle said it would be alright. He’s gonna live in the apartments and we're gonna have ninja battles then I said we could be real ninja’s if he joined the dojo.

 

“Naruto breathe.” He gently reminded.

 

“Sooo- please can I go?” The young Hellion tugged on Kakashi’s arm. “It’s just past the Dojo, the game, and comic book store! I gotta be there it's about honor.” Naruto said seriously.  

 

“Maa, alright.” Kakashi agreed grabbing the back of Naruto’s shirt before he could sprint off. “I’m coming with you.”

 

Anko slipped out the door ahead of them.

 

Kakashi dragged his feet and sighed deeply pitching forward dramatically and catching himself at the last moment when Naruto groaned and stumbled under his weight. He smiled and it was heartbreakingly familiar. Kakashi could see his mother in that mischievous grin. Naruto’s laugh though was all his own, bright and full of life as they ventured out.

 

“Kakashi,” Anko said before they got far ahead.

 

There were about two reasons she’d be calling his name. Neither of them were good. He stopped willing her to speak.

 

“He’s in town-they both are." She tried. "You know he’d talk to you.”

 

The closed sign on the Salon loomed out from the corner of his eye. “If I wanted to talk to him I’d have called.”

 

She rolled her eyes and muttered something about men under her breath. “He’s not dead you know.” Anko had always been brazen and forward. He could admire that just not now when she was cutting too close to old wounds.

 

“After that night. .” He let his silence linger before turning away like he had so many years ago.

 

“ _Coward_.” She accused.  He didn’t protest her statement. Kakashi could see her reflection in the glass where she stood fist raised body shaking. After a moment Anko made a low noise of frustration and the door jangled when she entered the Laundromat.

 

“Kashi?” Naruto said staring up at him. “Don’t be sad, you’ve got to watch me kick Sasuke ass yah?”

 

“Mhm.” He ruffled Naruto’s hair. Kakashi scooped the squealing boy up and setting him on his shoulders. “Just some dust in my eye kid now point me where to go.”

 

“Mush.” Naruto kicked giggling wildly and off they went.

* * *

 

The glass of _Rinne Emporium_ was plastered with posters that brightly advertised various games, comics, and a few recent book releases. It took Kakashi two tries to pull Naruto’s face away from the glass and get him to enter the store. Not that he minded overmuch.

 

“Go pick some of those cars out.” He indulged.

 

“Thanks!’ Naruto shouted happiness oozing from every pore as he rushed to counter.

 

“No you idiot not those!” another kid with dark hair -Sasuke- drifted over like a dark storm cloud.  Here the boy grabbed Naruto’s wrist. “Come look at these.”  

 

“Fine but I’m not an idiot, bastard,” Naruto replied vibrating where he stood.

 

“My parents were married.” the kid countered without pause seemingly already used to Naruto’s exuberance.

 

“What's that got to do with it.” Naruto counters seeming truly befuddled. Kakashi doesn’t believe that innocent look for a moment.

 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. “C’mon my ‘uncle’ just put some more cards out.”  They both disappeared back into the shelves.

 

“ _Shit.”_ A familiar voice curses and a couple of comics fall to the ground. Kakashi dogged and errant falling comic book and caught another in his hand.

 

“Oh, it’s you,” Madara says looking down at him from where he’s perched on a step ladder.

 

“Maa, what’s that supposed to mean Mr. Uchiha? It’s the second time today you’ve nearly brained me. Should I be concerned?”

 

“Will the missing cells affect you that much?”

 

“Harsh.” Kakashi crooked his finger shaking his head. “I’m hurt. Would you happen to have any books by-” An ominous crash sounded from the back of the store and Madara jumped like a startled cat and they both raced towards the noise. The boys are rolling around the floor practically spitting in each other's faces.

 

Madara seems content to stand back and watch once he confirms his merchandise is safe. “The blond one yous?”

 

“Yes, my ward.” Kakashi agrees.

 

“He breaks anything you’ll pay for it.”

 

“Of course.” He concedes. To Kakashi’s relief, Madara actually appears more amused than anything else and not like he’s about to toss them out. Which would be a real shame since he’s noticed some of Jiraiya’s best works sitting high on the shelves.

 

“It’s so good to see Sasuke making friends.” An even voice says from behind them both. Only years of training and the way he’d been using the mirror to see behind him keep Kakashi from jumping. Madara too remains calm. _Interesting._

 

“Nice of you to join us Itachi.” The words sound like a threat.

 

“Helping Deidara and Sasori move in took a bit longer than expected, I apologize ‘Uncle’.” The lithe teenager replied cool as a cucumber.

 

“Where's the funeral?” are the first words that slip out of Kakashi’s mouth when he notices the black turtleneck paired with the black pants the young man’s wearing. Madara too reflects this style only his turtleneck was a deep blue.

 

Itachi casts his gaze around till it lands on his brother. “I haven't decided yet.” He admits conspiratorially. “Sasuke no biting- what have I told you about knife hand?”  

 

Kakashi instantly likes him. “Are you looking for a job? My dojo’s got an open position.”

 

“I’ve heard.” Itachi allowed tilting his head towards Naruto.

 

“The whole complex heard,” Madara muttered. “Kid noticed Sasuke and followed us like a puppy.”

 

“It’s cute.” Kakashi protested as the two terrors continued to battle it out. “Kakashi.” He said noticing he hadn’t given either of them his name.”

 

“Ah, I’m Itachi and this is my ‘Uncle’ Madara.”

 

“We’ve met.” The eldest Uchiha said a grin twisting his lips.

 

Itachi raised an inquiring eyebrow. “This wouldn’t happen to be the ‘bludging fool who disturbed my slumber’.”

 

“Yes, that would be me,” Kakashi admitted enjoying watching the flush spread on Madara’s face.

 

“You had a mask on!” The store owner insisted.“Besides, I need my six hours, beauty sleep isn’t to be interrupted.”

 

“Maa, Madara it’s not as if you need those six hours.” Kakashi winked and wadded into the fray to grab Naruto.

 

“I like this one.” Itachi put in watching the silver-haired manhandle a protesting blond boy.

 

Madara hmphed but didn’t disagree. “I need to mind the register.”

 

“Of course ‘Uncle’ wouldn’t want to keep you from helping paying customers.” Itachi gave him a droll look as no one else was in the store.

 

In the end, Kakashi managed to herd Naruto up to the register.

 

Sasuke the picture of reluctance tagged along explaining which cards Naruto ought to have.

 

Kakashi dutifully listened and purchased the lot. Itachi accepted his card and promised to let him know about the job.

 

He’d gotten a call from Pein about two of the new renter's something about an explosion and puppets? Itachi winced in sympathy.

Apparently, the fire department had been called and whatever it was needed his signature.

 

“He can stay here.” Sasuke said then looked at his ‘uncle’ and brother for permission. “I’ve got to teach him the game”

 

“Yeah and I gotta wipe the floor with him.” Naruto broke in.

 

“If Madara and Itachi are ok with it?” Kakashi leveled them with the question.

 

“Go, it’s fine.” The shop owner said. “And make sure you do something about the plumbing!” Madara called after him. Kakashi cheerily waved him off and hoofed it to the apartments.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* I'm air force what do I know about the army. 
> 
> I'm worried about the angst but it is supposed to get uber fluffy

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [casualty of society](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147023) by [Aminias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias)




End file.
